A Tale of Two Cities
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty and Matt face difficult challenges in separate cities, but don't know the problems they are forced to confront have a connection. (Yes, I know I'm pretty bad at this summary thing.)
1. Chapter 1

Kitty let beer flow into the mug she was holding, until a frothy head threatened to overflow. She set the drink in front of a customer and he slid a coin across the bar. As she tossed it into the cash register, she felt the air in the saloon change. She looked towards the entrance. Matt Dillon was looming over the batwing doors, peering into the room. The sight gave her a thrill, even after 15 years. She felt his eyes seek her out before scanning the saloon for potential problems. Seconds later, when he pushed through the doors, he knew exactly who was in the room, how drunk they were and what they were after. Typically, unless trouble was about to rear its ugly head, he'd make a beeline for her. They'd greet each other like old friends, instead of the long time lovers and confidants they really were. She sometimes wondered who they were fooling.

Tonight, however, was not typical. When Matt pushed through the doors he didn't walk in her direction. Instead he went straight to Doc and Festus, sitting at a table drinking beers and talking. Kitty sighed. She was disappointed but not surprised. She and Matt had had a doozy of an argument that morning. Her big handsome cowboy excelled at a great many things, but working an argument through to a satisfactory conclusion was not one of them. As usual, the angrier she got, the more he shut down, which made her even angrier, which made him shut down even more. Finally, exasperated and enraged she pointed to the door and yelled, "GET OUT." He silently complied, quickly pulling the door shut behind him, in the Matt Dillon version of slamming a door.

Now, after having had the whole day to cool down, she watched him lean over and speak to Festus, no doubt giving last minute instructions before heading off. Festus nodded enthusiastically and Matt turned to leave. Kitty hated it. Damn, she didn't want to leave things like this. Walking quickly, with a calm she didn't feel, she caught up with him before he reached the doors. "Got a minute Matt?" He turned to face her somewhat warily. "Sure."

"Thanks, how about my office?"

"Kitty, I …"

"Matt, I know you have a stage to catch, it will just take a minute."

He nodded and followed her through the saloon, into her office. She closed the door and took a deep breath. "Matt, I-I'm sorry about how angry I got this morning."

"Kitty, I understand why you got upset. I know I've missed a lot of events, holidays and sociables, but I – well I just wish you hadn't said …." His voice drifted off but the hurt was clear.

"Matt, when you said you were going to Salina, and probably wouldn't be back for the Town Hall Sociable, I – well, maybe I shouldn't have reacted so strongly. The thing is, you mentioned it so – so casually. It was like it meant nothing to you, and like you didn't know or care how much it meant to me. Even so, I let my temper get the better of me. I shouldn't have said that I never know when I can count on you." She looked up into his eyes. "I am so, so sorry for those words. Matt, I know I can count on you. I can count on you to love me always. I can count on you to walk through the fires of hell for me, without thinking twice. What I blurted out in anger isn't true, and I know it."

He took her by the shoulders. "Kitty, I should have explained myself better. Yes, it's likely I'll miss the sociable, but I truly am sorry. I do know how much you've been looking forward to it. Fact is, I've been looking forward to it too." He smiled crookedly. "I even bought a new shirt." He felt the tension leave her body. "Kitty, if I miss the sociable, I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." They smiled at each other, "Cowboy, just make sure you get home save and sound."

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. The total beauty of the woman she was, moved him to his very core. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She caressed his lips with hers. He pressed harder, the kiss deepened and deepened. Her knees went weak, his body hardened with desire. She gently pushed him away, "Um Matt, you do have to be on that late night stage, remember."

"Yep." He stepped back with a sigh, and stroked her cheek. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, Kitty, never forget that."

"Be careful Matt. From what you said there's a lot of unrest in Salina"

"You worry too much." He brushed his lips against hers, lightly but tenderly. "See you later." He hurried off to catch the stage.

Salina, Kansas

Gertrude and Wallace Farley stood at their mother's graveside with their eyes cast down. Two gravediggers shoveled mounds of earth over the casket of their dear departed mother. Just about the whole town of Salina had gathered to pay their last respects to Elmira Farley. In the absence of a minister, Sheriff Jimmy McKay had volunteered to give the eulogy, and it brought tears to folk's eyes. Elmira's kindness, generosity and practical advice would be missed by all. In fact, her absence was already being felt, and felt harshly.

The local stone-cutter set the headstone in place and hammered it down. Wallace and Gertrude looked up and nodded their approval. For a moment, no one spoke or moved. Then, person after person turned and left without uttering one word to Elmira's children. Within minutes, everyone was gone but Sheriff McKay. He whispered a prayer and placed a rose near the headstone before walking over to the twins. "You're mother was an asset to this town."

Wallace shrugged. Gertrude coolly brushed a strand of raven-black hair from her big brown eyes. "She's gone now, Sheriff McKay. All we ask of you is enforcement of the law. That's your job after all."

McKay nodded grimly and walked away. Gertrude turned to her handsome twin brother. "Well Wally, we're finally done with the old bat. Too bad we had to wait until we turned 33 for her to kick off."

"Gertie, let's just be glad she caught pneumonia. She was strong as an ox and could have lasted a lot longer." He pulled off his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. "Amazing how many people turned out."

"She was a popular woman. You know how charming and generous she was."

"Generous?" Wally sneered "With everyone but us. For our whole lives she wouldn't give us a thing unless we earned it. Horrible, the richest family in this part of the state and the kids are mucking out stalls. If our father hadn't died when we were babies, things would have been different."

"That's the past, brother. We are looking to the future. Dear mother didn't leave a will so everything, by law, became ours."

Wally shook his head, "Odd that she didn't leave a will. She was particular about so many things. Anyhow, she didn't and we've divided everything perfectly. You get the house, ranch and land, and I get the investment wealth." He took his sister's arm, "And you've already found a way to increase income from the property. Charging for access to water is so simple, and so lucrative. Mother was foolish not to do it."

Gertie smiled, "And you, dear brother, will multiply your money many times over. You'll own Kansas before we know it."

"I won't stop with Kansas, but I have decided where to start, Dodge City. I'm taking the late night stage."

She kissed his cheek. "Stay in touch dear brother."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Dodge to Salina stage reached its final destination right on time. Clay jumped down from the driver's seat and opened the door. "We're in Salina folks, and the sun's blazing. Hope you find yourselves some shade." Matt climbed out last, letting out a small sigh of relief. Long miles in a cramped stage didn't get easier with the age and old bullet wounds. He caught the duffle bag Clay tossed his way. "Nice driving, you made good time."

"A pleasure Marshal, I always feel safer when you're on board."

Matt smiled and was about to look for the sheriff's office when he saw a stocky man wearing a badge. "Hello Matt, welcome to Salina."

Matt shook the man's outstretched hand. "It's been a long time, Jimmy. I don't come out this way much. You're the kind of sheriff who keeps things peaceful without my help."

"Point of pride with me, Matt. But, I've been a lawman a long time, longer than you even, and I know when to ask for help. That's why I sent that wire. Trouble's brewing that could take the lid off this town. Folks are madder that a mule chewing on bumble bees, and I'm worried they're gonna get stung. Reckon I should explain."

"The soon the better." Matt followed McKay to his office. From the moment he read Jimmy's wire, he knew things had to be bad. McKay had been sheriff of Salina for 30 years and was a deputy before that. He was smart, tough and not prone to exaggeration.

Inside Jimmy's office, Matt gratefully accepted a cup of steaming coffee and took a seat. "Matt, you cover a big territory. You can't know what makes each place tick, so I gotta tell you some past, to explain the now." McKay ran a hand across his thick, gray moustache. "Years ago, when I a pup of a deputy, a man named Jake Farley came to town. He was richer than my aunt Lucy's cream pie, and more charming than a snake oil salesman. Farley thought he was just passing through, but he fell head-over-heels for the prettiest girl in town, Elmira. She was something. I had an eye for her myself, in fact we – never mind." McKay let out a sigh, "Farley wanted to sweep her off to some fancy life. She loved him, but she felt strong about her roots, and would only marry him if they settled in Salina. He was moon-eyed in love and didn't care where they lived. They married and he started buying up land. Quick as a bunny they had a huge house, and one of the biggest ranches in the state. Everyone thought they were the golden couple. About a year after they married Elmira gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Wallace and Gertrude. They were beautiful babies. They took after Elmira -– big brown eyes, raven-black hair…" McKay stared off into space.

Matt sipped his coffee and waited patiently.

"Just after the twins were born, Farley quickly bought up more land and made a bunch of investments. Then he died real sudden."

"What did he die of?"

"That don't matter none. Thing is Elmira, at the age of 20, found herself in charge of a house, ranch, property, investments and infant twins. She took hold of it all and got even richer. Thing is, Elmira was Elmira. She gave back to the community." The sheriff shook his head. "Now that she's gone, her daughter Gertrude, don't have the same instincts."

"Jimmy, I'm not following."

"Jake Farley was clever about the land he bought and the way deeds were written. He ended up controlling water access for all of Salina. Farley land borders every stream, pond and lake in these parts. Now, Elmira had a head for business but she also had a heart. She set out pathways for folks to use to get to water. She didn't want to be disturbed by people, wagons or livestock coming and going, but she wanted folks to have the water they needed. Everyone was respectful and kept to those paths. Folks got used to it, and came to think it was the natural way of things."

Matt set down his cup. "Elmira's daughter is restricting access to water?"

"She's charging money for access, and the price is prettier than a princess. Matt, we ain't had rain for nearly a month and folks are feeling desperate."

"Have you read Farley's deeds?"

"Yep, no one can get to water without being on Farley land, and access don't have to be given."

"Jimmy, what is it you want me to do?"

"Talk to her Matt. Maybe a US Marshal will impress her."

Matt looked skeptical, "From what you've told me, I wouldn't count on that, but I'll ride out first thing tomorrow. Right now I want to go over to the land office and get more information about the land she owns."

Wally

Wallace Farley was the only passenger on the late night stage from Salina to Dodge. He took advantage of the situation and stretched out to sleep. At dawn, a knock on the door woke him, "Mr. Farley, we're 5 or 6 hours from Dodge. We're stopping here for breakfast, and to pick up passengers." Wally stretched his arms and climbed out into the bright morning sun. He quickly downed 3 cups of coffee, splashed water on his face and got back on the stage. A couple climbed in and sat across from him. The woman was in her 50's and fleshy in the way of someone who had never missed a meal, or passed up a chance to sit. Her companion was a graying man of average stature who had a pleasant but nervous demeanor.

"Hello, I'm Wallace Farley, I don't wish to bother you but I'm going to Dodge and I assume you are too. I've never been there and I was hoping to speak to someone who knows the place. Are you from there?"

"Indeed we are. I'm Harry Botkin, president of the Dodge City Bank. This is my dear wife, Louisa Botkin."

Wally nodded graciously, "Ma'am it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and Mr. Botkin, it's an honor."

Louisa smiled, impressed with her fellow passenger's affluent look and good manners. "The pleasure is ours. I believe you'll like Dodge. It's a growing town with a lot to offer. We have several restaurants. Delmonico's is the town favorite, and its menu has grown nicely over the years. Our General Store serves farmers and ranchers, but also townspeople and visitors. Mr. Jonas, the owner, even imports items from Europe. And, Mr. Farley, entertainment passes through regularly - Shakespearean actors, illusionists and others. We have local events too. The Town Hall Sociable is coming up, and it's the highlight of the year. I shouldn't brag, but I am the force behind that event."

"Mrs. Botkin, Dodge City is fortunate to have you, and you make the town sound wonderful, especially for a businessman such as myself. The one thing that concerns me is the reputation Dodge has for wildness, especially in its saloons. Mr. Botkin, do I have anything to fear?"

Botkin smiled. "I assure you, investments in our town are perfectly safe. As for saloons, stick to the Long Branch. The woman who owns it, Kitty Russell, runs a first rate place. Any ruckus is kept to a minimum, the drinks are never watered down, the gambling tables are straight and it has the best wo…" – Botkin quickly pressed his lips together before finishing the word, women. He felt Louisa's eyes bore into him. He swallowed hard and continued - "it has the best wo – wo - Worchester Sauce."

Farley nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Why would Worcestershire sauce be used in a saloon?"

"Um – ah – um – well - free lunch is served in the Long Branch and there's nothing like Worcestershire Sauce on hard boiled eggs."

"Oh." Louisa smiled and patted her husband's hand.

Botkin sat back, thinking it best to be quiet for a while.

Wally Farley crossed his arms. The information gained from Mr. and Mrs. Botkin enabled him to form a concrete plan. Step one was buying the Long Branch. It was owned and run by a woman, so he could get away with paying a fraction of what he'd have to pay a man. A female saloon owner would be a tough old broad in some ways, but she'd be short on looks and sophistication, and easily susceptible to his charms. Then, once he owned the saloon he'd buy Delmonico's and the General Store. With those businesses in his pocket, he'd drive out, or buy out, every competitor. He'd own Dodge in no time. After that, he'd buy up businesses in town after town. His empire was about to begin in Dodge City.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Matt rode onto the vast Farley property and made his way to the main house, an impressive white structure with a large porch. The public records in the Land Office had shown that Jimmy McKay was correct. Farley land bordered every water source for miles around, and there were no provisions for public access. With no legal argument to make, all he could do was appeal to Gertrude Farley's sense of fairness and community. He rang the bell and a gray haired woman, wearing a maid's uniform, opened the door. Matt took off his hat, "Hello, I'm US Marshal Matt Dillon, I'd like to see Miss Farley."

The maid's eyes widened at the sight of the badge. Her boss didn't like unexpected visitors but this was a US Marshal. "Right this way sir."

He was led into a beautifully decorated sitting room, and asked to wait. Minutes ticked by and he idly looked out the window, wondering if the lady of the house would actually appear.

"Marshal Dillon, I believe. I'm Gertrude Farley. To what do I owe the honor?"

Matt turned to greet Gertrude but paused. He hadn't expected to see such an extraordinary beauty. He took a step towards her. "I'm pleased to meet you Miss Farley, but before anything else, I'd like to offer my condolences."

"Condolences?"

"Yes, upon the death of your mother last month."

"Oh, of course, but a US Marshal doesn't come calling for that. Please make yourself comfortable and tell me the real reason for your visit."

She indicated a small but elegant sofa, and slid gracefully into an armchair across from him. He leaned forward. "Miss Farley, I'll get to the point. The land you inherited puts you in control of access to all the water sources in Salina."

"Not quite true, Marshal. Some people have wells." She smiled somewhat smugly and ran a finger across her chin.

"Yes, a few families have wells." Matt tried to keep the impatience out of his voice. "But as generous as folks try to be, water from a well only goes so far. Besides, it hasn't rained for a month, and the underground springs that feed any wells are drying up."

"Interesting, isn't it? It hasn't rained since my mother died." Gertrude pushed an errant strand of raven-black hair from her face. "Marshal, I believe that when one has a valuable commodity it's wise to make the most of it. It's strictly business. My mother was foolish in allowing free access to water. I'm doing what make sense, charging a fee."

"Folks around here can't pay what you're charging. Miss Farley, crops are withering and ranchers can't water their stock. Families, families with children are rationing their drinking water."

"We all have our problems, don't we. If they can't afford my price to get to water, I'm willing to take their land off their hands."

"At a price you name."

She shrugged, "That seems only fair."

"Miss Farley, I'll be frank. Folks around here are feeling desperate and even good people act out of desperation if pushed too hard. It's my job to keep the peace. I'd like to do that with no one getting hurt or killed."

"So you're saying there might be violence?"

"I'm saying we need to find a solution to this, before things boil over."

"Hmm – well Marshal, it seems to me my next action is perfectly clear. I need to protect myself, and my property. Hiring 7 or 8 gunmen shouldn't be hard. Maybe more if that's what it takes."

"Hiring your own little army will only lead to bloodshed."

"Not if you do your job and keep the peace." She leaned towards him, acutely aware of her own beauty. "Now, let's be done with this unpleasant topic. It's noon, and much too hot to be riding in the sun. Join me for lunch. I have an excellent cook, and we can talk about pleasant things."

"No thanks. I should get back to town." He stood. "I'd like to discuss this situation with you again."

"If you must you must, Marshal. You're welcome here any time. But I will do what I have to do."

She watched him leave the room and a smile touched her lips. There went a real man, a man who was perhaps worth having. Time would tell.

Matt got on his horse feeling unsettled. He'd gotten nowhere with Gertrude Farley, she was one tough woman. Problem was, trying to get her to change her point of view seemed the only solution to the water problem. He'd have to return to try again.

Dodge

Wally settled into his hotel room and wondered if he should put the Dodge House on his list of businesses to buy. He decided that purchasing the Long Branch, Delmonico's and the General Store might be enough for now, and set out to find the saloon. Minutes later he was pushing through the batwing doors. The place was active but not jumping. Men lined the bar, music drifted from the player piano, and the action at the gambling tables was friendly but lively. A craggy faced bartender was behind the bar with a fine looking redhead. Wally walked over. "Excuse me." The redhead looked up. He paused, struck by her stunning eyes and flawless skin. If she was any indication, Mr. Botkin was right, the Long Branch had the best women. He wondered if Botkin had ever taken this particular red-haired beauty upstairs. He hoped not. A man like Botkin didn't deserve a woman who looked like this. He offered his most charming smile. "Miss, I'm looking for Kitty Russell, the owner of this establishment."

"You found her. What can I do for you Mister …?"

Wally tried not to show his surprise. He's been picturing a tough old broad with jowls and hair on her upper lip. He nodded graciously, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Wallace Farley. I'm new here and would like to invest in the town. I'd love to have a conversation with you, businessman to businesswoman. Please let me buy you a drink."

Kitty quickly assessed the man. His obvious surprise, that she was the owner of the saloon, had amused her. He was easy on the eyes, and his expensive suit indicated he could be a legitimate businessman. No harm in having a drink. "All right, Mr. Farley, let's go to the small table in the back."

Sitting across from Kitty, Wally's eyes wandered across her face. Her skin almost glowed, her hair was stunning and her eyes were more than beautiful, they were filled with a lively intelligence. "Miss Russell, I've been told that you've owned and run this business for about 15 years. It's the most respected and, I assume, profitable saloon in Dodge City."

Kitty smiled, "Well, you've done your homework. Do you have a question?"

Wally laughed, "A woman who gets to the point. I'm looking to buy some businesses in Dodge and I'd like this saloon to be the first. I would like to offer you ….." His voice petered out. He instinctively knew she would laugh at the amount of money he'd been planning to offer. A different strategy was in order. "Miss Russell, name your price."

"Why?"

"Oh, let's just say I have a plan – a vision – and the Long Branch is part of it. Miss Russell, running a saloon is not easy. Why not leave all the stress and work behind? You can travel or stay here, and have enough money to live on without working."

"Mr. Farley, that sounds like a fairy tale."

"Perhaps you deserve a fairy tale life. Go ahead, name your price."

She smiled and lifted one eyebrow ever so slightly. Wally could see Kitty wouldn't be pushed into answering quickly. "Please, will you give it some serious thought? We can talk again tomorrow."

"All right, I will give it serious thought. Right now though, how about that drink?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty in Dodge

With the Long Branch locked up for the night, Kitty climbed the stairs to her suite, kicked off her shoes and got out of her work clothes. Slipping into a comfortable robe was a relief; it had been a long night. She sat down at her vanity and picked up a folded slip of paper, a telegram from Matt she'd received earlier that day. She knew what it said, word for word. It was just an ordinary message, but re-reading the words made her feel a little closer to Matt.

_Arrived in Salina. Have to solve a big problem. Be back as soon as I can._

_Matt_

She carefully folded the telegram and ran her finger across the crease. A big problem meant he wouldn't make it back for the sociable, for sure. Disappointment still gnawed at her, but not as strongly as before. Doc and Festus would make sure she had a good time at the sociable, and Matt promised to make it up to her. That was, for sure, something to look forward to. She reached up and started pulling hairpins from her crown of curls. As her red hair fell to her shoulders, her eyes drifted back to the telegram. What Matt called a big problem could mean he'd be in danger, serious danger. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. Self-preservation had taught her, to try to not dwell on the worst things that could happen to Matt in the line of duty. She forcibly pushed her thoughts to other things. Wally Farley for example. He was rich, good looking and quite the flirt. His offer to buy the Long Branch had been a surprise. He said she could name her price, and she promised to give it serious thought. Now, upon reflection, she had to admit he'd made some good points. Running a saloon was hard work and a lot of stress. If Farley paid her enough, she could be free of it all. She could buy house and - and what? Sit around, putter in a garden? She looked at her manicured nails – digging in the dirt had never appealed to her. Fact was, she liked running a business and solving the puzzle of keeping it profitable. She loved the people she worked with, and enjoyed her customers – well – most of the time. One thing for sure, it was never boring. There was stress and work, but there was also laugher, fun, people and having something that was hers and hers alone. She was good at running a saloon, and proud of it. Then there was Matt. He wasn't ready to give up the badge. Without the Long Branch, what would she do with her time while he was working, whether in Dodge or out of town? Sitting around and worrying would drive her crazy.

Kitty looked in the mirror and picked up her brush to begin her ritual of 100 strokes. The Long Branch was more than a job or a means to make money – way more. It was a community, a challenge and something she was good at. She'd sell it when it was time to move on to another stage of life with Matt. That time hadn't come. Tomorrow she'd tell Wally that she wasn't ready to sell at any price. Surely he wouldn't be too disappointed. How much could a man have his heart set on buying a saloon in Dodge City, Kansas?

Satisfied with her conclusion, she walked across the room and got into bed. She pulled a light blanket over her and thought about Matt's promise. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Matt in Salina

In his room on the 2nd floor of the Salina Inn, Matt stripped off his clothes and stretched out on the bed. His body glistened with sweat. Even after sunset the breezeless air was oppressively hot. He thought about his visit to Gertrude Farley. A man would have to be blind or dead not to be struck by her beauty – big brown eyes, raven-black hair, creamy skin, graceful figure – but there was a hardness to her that made her seem more like a perfect statue than a flesh and blood woman. Their conversation had left him no doubt that she would hire a small army of gunmen to protect her property from folks who were desperate for water. Compassion and compromise didn't seem part of her makeup. He had to find a way to get to her, to make her listen. He stared at the ceiling and wished he could talk to Kitty. Gertrude Farley was a strong and complicated woman, and when it came to women, Kitty saw things he couldn't. But Kitty wasn't here, and there was no way to get her thoughts. Communicating by telegram had limitations and sending letters back and forth took a long time. He turned over on one side. He'd read about an invention that let folks talk to each other over long distances. It didn't seem like the kind of thing ordinary people would ever have. He slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Kitty. He wouldn't be back in time for the sociable, but like he promised, he'd make it up to her, and he know exactly how to give her the utmost pleasure

Wally in Dodge

Wallace Farley slipped into a black, silk robe and sat on the side of the bed in his hotel room. He couldn't help but smile. His first full day in Dodge went better than he could have hoped. Spending the evening with Kitty Russell was a bonus, one he hadn't anticipated. She was beautiful, smart and loved to laugh. He'd end up paying more for the Long Branch then he'd planned, but that didn't matter. Kitty would think things over tonight and come up with a number. Tomorrow he'd pay her price, after a little fake haggling, and then he'd buy Delmonico's and the General Story. That would be the beginning. In time, he'd own so many stores, saloons and restaurants that anyone buying anything in Kansas would be buying it from him.

He got into bed and closed his eyes, but found himself unable to keep Kitty out of his mind. He'd heard whispers that she and the US Marshal who worked out of Dodge, were a couple. Oh well, if he decided to pursue her, that wouldn't be problem. A US Marshal would be no competition for him, after all how much money could a lawman possibly make.

Gertrude in Salina

In her upstairs bedroom, wearing a sheer cotton nightgown, Gertie sat in front of a mirror and twisted her dark hair into one long braid. She tied off the end and picked up a small jar of cream. Imported from Paris, it was designed to keep a woman's skin soft, supple and unwrinkled. Gertrude rubbed a bit of the clear mixture into her forehead and under her eyes. Her nightly ritual was complete. She stared at her reflection, fully away of how beautiful she was. Every man she'd ever met had reacted to her beauty.

She crossed the room and lay down on her bed; it was much too hot to be under a blanket or sheet. Her thin cotton nightgown was clinging to her skin. She thought about Matt Dillon's reaction when he saw her for the first time. It was a slight, but a glint of admiration had indeed touched his clear blue eyes. She pictured him. He was different from the other men she knew. He wasn't trying to impress her, he simply exuded manliness, confidence and strength. Her mind drifted, and she could almost feel his strong arms wrapped around her. She smoothed down the sides of her nightgown. It was too soon for such thoughts. For now it was enough to know that he just might be a man who was worthy of her. The fact that he wore a badge was a bonus. Having a lawman in her pocket could be useful.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dodge - Two Days Later

"Mind if I join you two?"

Festus jumped up and pulled out a chair, "Miss Kitty, ah didn't see ya cum in. Set ya self, we ain't even ordered breakfast yet."

Kitty smiled and joined her friends, looking beautifully fresh in a royal blue suit and matching hat. A moment later, Mr. Delmonico appeared with coffee and took their orders. Doc sipped his coffee and eyed Kitty over his cup. "A little early in the morning for you, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I closed early last night, business was slow."

Doc set his cup down, "Business was slow? Does that mean you're thinking of selling to that Farley fellow. Rumor is the man keeps making offers, and I happen to know he's also trying to buy the General Store, and this very restaurant. I get the feeling he wants to own Dodge City." Doc rubbed his mustache, "I wish Matt was here to give his perspective."

Kitty nodded, "I wish Matt was here too. The fact is, I've turned Wally's offer down several times. Mr. Jonas and the Delmonicos have too. Wally just doesn't understand that our businesses mean more than just money. They are part of our lives in so many ways. Each of us will sell at some point, but not until we're ready to move on to something else." She shook her head, "The last time I turned Wally down, he smiled and said that he has ways to get what he wants."

"I don't like the sound of that." Doc frowned. "Sounds like a threat."

"I hate ta agree with ole Doc, but that thar sounds like a threat ta me too."

"No, no I don't think he's the type to threaten anyone. He just….."

The door burst open, heads turned. Mr. Jonas stood in the doorway wide-eyed, "Help, help – there's a fire in my basement storeroom."

Salina

Matt woke early and dressed quickly feeling weary and grim. The past two days had been long and frustrating. He'd gone to the Farley ranch several times to discuss water access with Gertrude. She always welcomed him, and it was clear she enjoyed his company. She happily showed him around the ranch, chatting and complimenting him on his knowledge of horses. But, whenever he brought up water access, her tone grew cold. "Matt, the right to be on my land for water cannot be free. That would be a foolish business decision. I set prices as I would with any other valuable commodity."

"Gertie, water is a necessity."

"That's why it's worth paying for. Folks who can't afford my price, can sell me their land. I might even allow them to stay on and pay rent."

"You'd buy cheap and rent high."

"It's business Matt. Making a profit is the point."

That's where the conversation would end.

Matt buttoned his shirt and glanced out the window. A gathering of men caught his attention. Farmers, ranchers, clerks, barbers, bartenders, blacksmiths, and every kind of shopkeeper were riled up and armed with everything from sawed off shotguns to knives to pistols. Sheriff McKay stood outside his office, watching quietly. Matt hurried out of the hotel and strode over to the group. "Just what do you men think you're doing?"

A wiry man in his 20's stepped forward. He was inches shorter than Matt, and pounds lighter but he looked up at the US Marshal with clear and steady eyes. "Marshal Dillon, I'm Ben Stern. I ain't rich, all I got is a dirt farm down South Road. My crops are dying and my wife is pregnant. She's been rationing water for herself and my 2 little kids. They can't keep on like this. All we're asking for is water from some streams. Elmira Farley allowed it, and she was still plenty rich. Gertrude Farley is asking more for a barrel of water than I can squeeze from my land in two months."

Stern got on his mule. "Marshal, you ain't been able to do nothing about it. We don't blame you none, Gertrude Farley is a hard woman, but we gotta do something. We're riding out there to make her give us what we need." Stern kicked his mule and signaled the group to follow, and follow they did – by mule, buggy or horseback. Matt turned to the silent sheriff. "Jimmy, they're riding to their deaths. Gertrude has a small army of gunmen guarding her place."

"They've got to try something Matt, and I'm as useless as a glass hammer unless I can find…."

Matt looked up sharply. "Unless you can find what?"

"Nothing, it – it don't exist."

"What doesn't exit?"

"Let them be Matt. Good men fight for their families." Sheriff McKay shook his head disappeared into his office.

Matt wanted answers from McKay, but now was not the time. He got on his horse and took a short cut to the Farley place, to get there before the mob. Exactly what he'd do when he got there, he didn't know.

Dodge

Word about the fire in the General Store's basement spread, and the citizens of Dodge mobilized. They wanted to help Mr. Jonas, and they knew that a fire could wipe out a town if it wasn't stopped.

With flames shooting up from the basement, Festus took the lead. Buckets of water were passed to him to toss down onto the raging fire. It looked hopeless but the men worked on, ignoring heat and aching arms. Finally the flames died down. Sweating and soot covered, Festus made his way into the basement. When he reached the bottom step he tossed water on the remaining embers. The smell of smoke and wet ashes was overwhelming.

"Oh no – no, no, no."

Festus turned and saw Mr. Jonas coming down the steps holding a lantern. His eyes were filled with tears. "4 months of inventory gone. 4 months."

"Ya ain't gonna have to close up are ya?"

"Not if I can help it." Jonas lifted his chin. "I will use every last penny I have and get a loan from the bank." He swallowed hard, "I'd better see if I can salvage anything." Distraught yet determined, he started poking through the ashes.

"Festus, Festus come up here." Kitty was calling from outside the basement. "Delmonico's has been robbed – meat, eggs, flour, sugar – everything they had in their back storage room. It must have happened when everyone was focused on the fire."

Salina

Matt made it onto the Farley property in time to see the mob of angry men approaching. He rode over to Gertrude, standing on the front porch. Gunmen were spread out on either side of her.

"Gertrude, let's avoid bloodshed."

"Preventing bloodshed is your job, Matt. Just remember the law is on my side. Armed men are about to descend upon my property, they are in the wrong."

"The armed men you're talking about are shopkeepers, clerks, farmers and ranchers, not gunmen. None of them are rich and some of them are dirt poor. Their kids are suffering and their livelihoods are turning to ashes. They're desperate."

Gertrude tossed her head. "Not my concern. A group of armed men are about to trespass on my property and threaten me. It's your job to protect me."

The rag tag mob made its way onto the property. Matt rode toward them, placing himself directly in front of Gertrude.

Ben Stern put a hand up. The others stopped behind him. "We're here to get water, Marshal. You can't stop us."

"You're trespassing."

Stern shook his head, "Trespassing – when you're giving your kids 4 sips of water a day and your crops are dying, trespassing don't seem like such a bad thing. Marshal, the way I see it, you should be joining up with us. Protecting us."

Matt moved closer to Stern and lowered his voice, "You and your men move any further, you'll be mowed down by those gunmen standing on the porch."

"Some things are worth dying for, Marshal. Get out of our way."

"No, you'll have to shoot me to get through." Matt took out his gun.

"Marshal, you don't want to shoot me."

"And you don't want to shoot me. Do you want to mow me down, and then get shot down by those gunmen?"

"No but, like I said, some things are worth doing even if you end up dead. Seems that's something a US Marshal would know."

Matt gave a swift look over his shoulder. Gertrude's army had their rifles lifted and cocked. He turned his attention back to Stern. He had an idea.

"Listen, ride back to town with me, and I promise I'll get you water. Access won't last very long, but it will buy us some time. What do you say?"

Stern looked at Matt. He'd never shot a man and didn't want to start now, particularly a man like Dillon who seemed real decent. Besides, leaving behind a widow and orphans wouldn't solve a lot. Stern slowly nodded. "Marshal, if you can promise some water for a few days, we'll give you time."

Matt nodded, "You have my word. Let's go." He turned to Gertrude, "Tell your men to put those rifles down. No shots will be fired today. I'll be back to do business." He waited until she signaled the men to stand down, and motioned the would-be warriors to start moving.

Gertrude watched until the dust settled behind Matt. There went a real man. The kind of man she imagined her father had been. She was a baby when he died, although no one would say what he died of. Whenever she asked her mother what he was like, the answer was the same, _Your father was strong, handsome, brave and smart, an exceptional man. A man a woman could take to_. Gertrude smiled to herself. Men like that were few and far between. Matt Dillon was one of them.

Dodge

Festus followed Kitty from Jonas' burnt out basement, to Delmonico's Restaurant, where there'd been a theft.

"All this runnin' around from fires ta stolen stuff. My head's gettin' spinny. Matthew now, he'd know what ta do."

"Festus, you're doing fine. Matt will be proud."

Bucked up by Kitty's words, Festus lifted his chin and followed her through the back entrance of Delmonico's. Mr. and Mrs. Delmonico were in a tearful embrace. Joe Delmonico wiped his eyes. "Gone – our stock of meat, flour, sugar, eggs, coffee, everything – this will set us back – maybe destroy us. Joe's wife took his arm, "We'll get through this. We'll get a bank loan and – I can take in sewing or something."

Kitty's heart went out to the couple. Delmonico's was special to her, and not just because of all the hours she'd spent there. Years ago, when she first stepped off a stage onto the muddy streets of Dodge, she went to Delmonico's. She was hurrying through breakfast, so she could get back on the stage, when Matt Dillon walked in. That's why she decided to stay. Kitty looked at the distraught couple. Farley wanted Delmonico's and the General Store. He said had ways to get what he wanted. It was hard to believe this was a co-incidence. Wallace Farley was about to get a piece of her mind.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Salina

After preventing a bloody confrontation on Farley land, Matt followed the would-be warriors back to town and watched them disperse. Responsibility for their lives weighted heavily upon him. By luck or inspiration, a temporary solution had come to him just in time, there would be no shoot-out today. He hurried to the telegraph office, scribbled on a pad and it slid it across the counter. "Send this to Dodge City. I expect an answer."

The clerk nodded and dutifully tapped out the message. "Done Marshal. You can check back later for a response." "I'll wait here." The clerk felt the lawman's eyes bore into him, and he nervously watched the telegraph key. The minutes ticked by. Sweat trickled down the clerk's neck. Suddenly he smiled with relief. "Here's your answer Marshal Dillon."

_Approved. Pick up at the Salina Bank 9AM._

Matt stuffed the telegram into his pocket. It was time for a word with Jimmy McKay. The man was holding out on him and he needed to know what and why. He made his way to the sheriff's office and found Ben Stern standing outside. He was struck by how tired and thin the young man looked. "Marshal, I been waiting to talk to you. I want you to know I ain't the kind of man that goes looking for trouble. Fact is, I've stopped a lot more fights than I been in. Most things ain't worth fighting over, but this is about my wife and kids. Anyways, if you've got a way to get water, even for a time, I'm grateful. After that, I'll do whatever I have to do."

Matt looked Ben, a scrawny young man with a dirt farm and a family he loved, who'd acted out of desperation. When it came right down to it though, he never lost his head or his sense of right and wrong. He was the kind of man other's trusted and followed.

"Ben, I'll stop by your place tomorrow morning with help. You have my word."

"Well, at least I have some hope to bring home to my wife. She deserves a lot more than that, mind you." Stern got on his mule. "Oh, if came looking to talk to McKay, he ain't in his office. Can't say for sure where he's at, but he's been spending a lot of time at Elmira Farley's grave. See you in the morning."

Matt frowned. Why would Jimmy be making frequent visits to Elmira's grave? He headed to the cemetery to find out.

Dodge

Kitty marched down Front Street towards the Dodge House, outraged at the fire in the General Store's basement that the theft at Delmonico's Restaurant. Farley wanted to own those businesses, and what better way to pressure people to sell than to push them into debt? Enough was enough, the man would get a piece of her mind.

She was hurrying passed the bank when a fleshy, well-dressed woman came through the door and stepped in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Russell."

Kitty refrained from rolling her eyes at Edwina Botkin. She had little patience for the woman's polite condescension, and thinly veiled disapproval whenever she saw her with Matt.

"Hello Mrs. Botkin. I'd love to chat, but I'm in a hur…"

"I won't take long Miss Russell. I just want to say, woman to woman, that I'm sorry about what is happening. I know you and Marshal Dillon are – well – were good friends. I understand the hurt you must feel, knowing he won't be returning to Dodge."

Surprise and confusion flickered across Kitty's face.

"Oh my." Mrs. Botkin put a hand to her cheek in feigned surprise. "You didn't know. Well, it did just happen, but I'd assumed that the marshal sent word to you. I heard about it from my husband, the bank president. We tell each other everything – no secrets. I hope some day you have a relationship like that."

Kitty bit her tongue. She could tell the old bat a thing or two about her husband's secrets, such as his visits to the Long Branch and the women he took upstairs.

Edwina smiled, "Well, the cat's out of the bag, so I'd best continue. You see, Marshal Dillon withdrew every cent from his bank account, with instructions for it to be transferred to him immediately. My dear, when a person withdraws everything he has from the bank, it means he is pulling up stakes. There are two possibilities. The marshal has either left law enforcement and is settling elsewhere, or he's using another town as his base. Such a pity he didn't tell you that he's not coming back. Well – I can see you're in a hurry, good day."

Smiling smugly, Mrs. Botkin waddled away leaving Kitty frozen in place. Her mind was reeling. Why would Matt withdraw all of his money? Was he really leaving Dodge, leaving her? They'd had that huge fight the morning before he left. Was Matt still hurt and angry because of what she'd said in the heat of the _moment? _The words replayed in her mind - _I never know when I can count on you_. She'd regretted those words the minute they flew from her mouth. They weren't true, and that's what she told Matt. They kissed, he said… She brought her thoughts to a grinding halt, frowned and bit her lower lip. Damn that malicious woman for planting a crazy notion in her head. Matt may have taken his money out of the bank, but it wasn't because he was leaving her. He loved her. She could count on it – always.

She let out a breath and continued walking to the hotel. Her pounding heart had quieted, but questions swirled in her head. Why would Matt need his money? Was he in trouble? What kind of trouble? Was he being blackmailed? That didn't make sense. No one blackmailed a US Marshal for his money. Lawmen didn't make enough for that. Matt barely had $500 in the bank. It wasn't an insignificant amount, but surely not blackmail worthy.

Kitty reached the hotel and paused. She would trust that Matt had good reasons for what he was doing, and he'd tell her about it when he could. They didn't have secrets. She entered the hotel and got Farley's room number from the clerk.

Salina

Matt neared the cemetery and heard McKay's voice. He dismounted and stayed out of sight. Jimmy was alone by Elmira's grave. His voice floated up through the quiet air.

"Elmira, I'm sorry. This mess is mostly my fault. I shoulda been stronger and braver, and done the right thing. It hurts my heart every time I think of you at the end, so weak and sick. You said you saw Gertie and Wally for what they were, and you'd put things right. I guess you couldn't do it. I'm sorry, but I don't see a way to avoid bloodshed. There's nothing that I, or Marshal Dillon, can do about it."

Jimmy set a rose on the grave and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Filled with despair, he got on his horse and rode back to town. Matt waited a few minutes before following. It was best to give Jimmy a little time alone before having a talk.

Dodge

Kitty stood outside Farley's hotel room, set her shoulders back and knocked sharply. The door opened quickly.

"Why Kitty, what a nice surprise. Please come in." Wally smiled gleefully, hoping the recent events in town had pushed Kitty into wanting to sell Long Branch.

She entered, crossed her arms in front of her and looked him in the eye. "Am I next?"

He frowned. "What on earth do you mean? Next for what?"

"Next for having my business damaged in a way that hurls me into debt. You've been clear that you want to buy the Long Branch, the General Store and Delmonico's. The last two places had some bad luck today. Is the Long Branch next?"

"Kitty, I – I heard about what happened, but as you said, it was bad luck. It had nothing to do with me. But now that those things have happened, I can be of use to Mr. Jonas and the Delmonicos. I still want to buy their businesses. Of course I'll have to lower my offers, but – but - I'll be more than fair." Wally pointed to an armchair, "You seem quite agitated Kitty, please sit." She sat stiffly in the plush chair and lifted her chin. Wally's eyes were glued to her face. "Kitty, you are a beautiful woman and an extraordinary one."

"Thank you." She met his eyes squarely, determined to keep the conversation under her control. "Wally, I don't understand you. It's obvious that you're a wealthy man. Why do you even want to own three businesses in Dodge?"

"Ah, it's not just any three businesses, and it's not just Dodge." He sat across from her and leaned forward eagerly. "Kitty, I have a vision and the more time I spend with you the more I see you as being part of it. Part of my kingdom."

"Kingdom?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Dear Kitty, don't be so skeptical. 3 businesses in Dodge is a start. Once I buy the best saloon, general store and restaurant in town, I'll be able to acquire the lesser ones or drive them out of business. Then I'll go to Hays and do the same. I'll continue, town by town, all the way to Topeka. When I'm finished, everyone in Kansas who wants a beer, a meal, a shovel, a yard of cloth, a bag of seeds or a stick of licorice with have to buy it from me. I'll have power. I will control prices, jobs and salaries, and will use that power to maximize profit. Customers will pay the prices I demand, and workers will earn what I'm willing to pay. Money will flow in. Then I'll expand to other states. Kitty, I – we, could have more money and power than you ever imagined." He reached over and grabbed her hands. His face was flushed with excitement. "We can be partners in every way."

She slowly slid her hands from his grasp and sat back in her chair. "Let me get this straight. You are rich, but want to do everything possible to get richer. Soon you'll have more money than you could spend in say - 50 lifetimes. And, you want to gain power; power you'll use to get even richer. That way, you'll have more money than you could POSSIBY spend in 100 lifetimes." She got to her feet. "I know a man, a good man. A lot of folks say he has power. I agree with that, because he makes a decisions that effect people's lives in big ways, even life or death. Thing is, to him it's not power it's responsibility. It's a heavy thing for him to carry, but every damn day he does his best to use the power he has, to do what's right." Kitty walked to the door. "I don't want any part of your kingdom, and if the Long Branch is next in line for bad luck, so be it. I'll survive and so will my saloon."

Eyes blazing, she stormed out. Wallace Farley watched the door close behind her, and sank back into his chair. Things weren't turning out the way he expected. Kitty wasn't the least bit impressed with him, his money, his idea of power or his vision for the future. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought about Kitty Russell's words.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: We are at the halfway point in this 12 chapter story so I wanted to pause to thank everyone who has left comments. You guys are amazing, thoughtful and astute. A shout out to guests who I can't answer personally - Sarah, Dodgecity and LovingmesomeMK. Apologies if I am leaving any guest out. In answer to one question. This is 15 years into the K&M relationship. On with the show.

The Next Morning

Shortly after 9am Matt walked out of the Salina bank carrying a fat envelope. He got on his horse and set out to find Ben Stern's farm. He hadn't gotten any answers from Sheriff McKay. By the time he caught up with him last night, Jimmy was falling down drunk, and this morning he was dead asleep. Matt didn't take to lawmen getting drunk but knew McKay didn't either. Something was very wrong.

Matt saw the sign for South Road and quickly found the Stern place. He got off his horse and glanced around. The cabin was small but well maintained and a tidy shed stood nearby. Two dusty, scrawny chickens sat on the ground, an emaciated cow panted in the heat and a vegetable garden was withered to practically nothing. The lack of water was obvious. Matt knocked on the door and heard voices and footsteps. A young woman, blond hair pulled back into a tidy bun, answered. Her voice was filled with warmth. "You must be Marshal Dillon. Come in out of the sun. I'm Sylvia Stern."

Matt took off his hat and entered the cabin. It was spare but welcoming. Matt turned to Mrs. Stern. "Thank you Ma'am." Sylvia rested a hand on her stomach, swollen in the last stages of pregnancy, "Ben said you'd be by." She looked down at the two small children standing at her sides, a freckle faced boy of about 5 and a blond little girl perhaps 2 years younger. "Marshal, these are my children, Mark and Mary." She looked at the little boy, "You and your sister go fetch your father. He's working in the shed. Tell him Marshal Dillon is here."

The boy nodded, and with solemn eyes took his sister's hand. Side-by-side they ran out the door. Matt smiled. "I see you have fine youngins." Sylvia moved her had across her belly, "Thank you. This one will be lucky to have them. Marshal, please come sit. I can't offer coffee. With water being scarce we've given that up, but please have some rhubarb pie."

"Thank you Mrs. Stern, but I don't want to trouble you,"

"Better take the pie, Marshal. She won't let it be 'til you do."

Matt looked up and saw Ben with a child's small hand in each of his."

Sylvia shook her head. "Oh Ben, my pie's nothing special, but hospitality and sharing is important. It's how people should treat each another. It's how the world should work. We women take pride in things, just like you men."

Matt smiled, "Mrs. Stern, I'd love a piece of that pie. Ben, come sit and draw up a list while I'm eating."

"List?"

Matt set his envelope on the table. "That's $498.50 for water access. You know what Gertrude Farley is charging for which water sources. You also know the folks around here, and what they need to get by for a bit. I want you to come up with list of who should get access to what, and for how long, until the money gets spent. I know it won't last long, but it will give me time to think of something else."

"What makes you think I'll be fair? I could favor myself and a few friends and leave everyone else out?"

"You're not that kind of man, besides you want to do what makes your wife proud."

Ben and Sylvia laughed. She kissed his cheek and handed him a pencil and paper. Matt dug into his rhubarb pie. "Mrs. Stern, this is just about the best pie I've ever had." He took another bite. "When I was a little boy my mama used to say, 'good food tastes even better in the right company.'

A beautiful smile lit Sylvia's face, the kind of smile that makes a person feel good. Ben Stern was a lucky man, or maybe Sylvia and Ben were both lucky. They had each other. Matt thought of Kitty and everything they shared. When he got home he'd tell her all about the Sterns.

"Here you go Marshal, a list that includes everybody I can think of. They'll be filling everything from canteens to buckets to barrels. You're right, that money won't last long, especially spread out this way, but everybody gets something."

"Thank you, Ben, I'll take the money and list to Gertrude Farley. Spread the word. Water access begins at noon. No need to say where the money came from."

Dodge

Kitty left the post office empty handed. Getting a letter from Matt had been more hope than expectation, but she still felt disappointed. Practically speaking, he'd only been gone a week and, with the way mail coaches were routed, it took at least two weeks for a letter to get anywhere.

"Kitty, Kitty."

"Oh hello Wallace." She looked at him coolly.

"Listen Kitty, the things you said yesterday about a rich man trying to get endlessly richer by any means – well – let's just say, I'm doing a lot of thinking. I'm starting to see things differently.

"That's nice to hear." Her voice was a bit warmer and he took hope.

"Kitty, I've seen signs around town for tonight's sociable. I wondered if I could have the honor of escorting you. I – I've figured out that the good man you spoke of isn't here right now, so I was hoping you'd allow me the honor. I assure you I'll be a perfect gentleman. "

"Thank you Wally, but I already have an escort, two in fact." His face dropped and she had to smile. "But, if you go to the sociable, stop by my table and say hello."

She walked away. His eyes followed. Women like Kitty Russell were rare. Being the kind of man who could win her heart was something to aspire to.

Salina

Mat rode to Gertrude Farley's house and walked passed two armed men standing on her porch. He recognized them; known gunslingers who always managed to color within the lines of the law. One was named Parker and the other Stamber or Stambridge or something like that. He rang the bell, and to his surprise Gertrude opened the door herself. "I saw you ride up. Welcome, Matt." She smiled and he followed her into the sitting room, "You said you'd be back to do business, and you're a man of your word, so I assume you have a deal to offer."

"Yep." Matt dropped the fat envelope on the table and handed over the list Ben Stern had drawn up. "Payment for water access. I know it won't last long, but alert your army that folks will be getting their money's worth."

Gertrude quickly read the list and counted the money, "Well this is a surprise." She looked into Matt's eyes with a twinkle in hers. "You're the kind of man who provides surprises against all odds. I'll instruct my men appropriately. You know, of course, we're talking maybe 2 days of access."

"Yep, but that gives me time to figure something else out."

"The ever resourceful Matt Dillon." She smiled. "Let's have a drink and celebrate our deal. I'm sure it is just the first. I'll get some brandy." Gertie took a step towards the liquor cabinet. The wooden plank beneath her foot shifted. She lost her balance and stumbled. Matt's hand instinctively gripped her arm. She felt his steady grip and looked up into his clear blue eyes. She saw nothing but concern. "Th - thank you, Matt." She inhaled the scent of saddle soap, shaving cream and him. It was intoxicating. She took her time finding her footing. "Clumsy of me. I – I'll get us those drinks." Suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl, she poured two drinks of brandy and handed him one. Their fingers touched. They clinked glasses, and took a sip. "Gertie, this is first rate brandy."

"First rate is what a man like you deserves. Matt, I've been thinking about you and the times you've visited me here. This place suits you." She took long sip of brandy, and gave Matt a long look. "I have a way to give you everything you deserve and, as a bonus, water for all the folks you seem so worried about. Come let's sit."

Mystified, Matt watched Gertie gracefully settle into the sofa and sat in the armchair opposite her. She smiled, secure in the impact of her beauty. "Matt, real men are rare. My father died when I was a baby, but I know he was a real man - strong, smart, handsome, brave, capable. A man like you." She looked into his eyes. "We both know that I am a rare woman. Matt, you and I would make an amazing team. There is no reason on earth why the US Marshal for Kansas has to work out of Dodge instead of say, Salina. Move here and be with me. Have the life a man like you deserves."

"Gertie, I….."

She leaned forward and put a finger on his lips. "Matt, I'll share everything with you, and I'll let water access be free again. All you have to do is join me, commit to me." She locked eyes with him. She'd never wanted anything the way she wanted this man.

"Gertie, I'm not the kind of lawman who can be bought. I never have been."

"This is different." She smiled coyly "You'll be doing good for all those people you worry about, and at the same time my wealth will make your life easier, more enjoyable and financially secure."

"Gertrude, if I agreed to what you're asking, you'll feel like you own the law. A month from now you could tell me to evict a farmer you don't like, or close a business on your whim. You'll hold water access over my head with every demand." He lowered voice and spoke kindly, "Besides, I can't give you what I think you want. I can't feel the way you want a man to feel about you."

"Why not?" She jumped to her feet, "I'm beautiful, smart, strong, capable."

"Gertrude, I know a woman who is all those things and more, so much more. A woman who …" Matt saw the icy anger in Gertrude's eyes and let out a breath. "I'd try to explain, but I don't think you want to hear."

"GET OUT." Gertrude pointed to the door. I'll take your paltry $498.50 and give the access it buys. After that, don't come back unless you have a lot more money, or are on your hands and knees. The first part won't happen, so I eagerly await the second."

Matt left without a word. He knew that turning Gertrude down had made things worse, but he also knew he couldn't give her what she wanted. He rode back to town. A conversation with Sheriff Jimmy McKay was more important than ever.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Salina

Matt rode back to town deep in thought. He'd gone to Gertrude Farley's prepared for a straight-forward business transaction, but the conversation took a turn he wasn't at all prepared for. When she made her offer, his only choice was an unequivocal rejection. Kitty had taught him a thing or two about women, and he knew how hard it must have been for a woman like Gertrude to allow herself to be vulnerable. He'd tried to speak without malice or meanness. Never-the-less, now she was colder and more unrelenting than ever. Maybe he could have chosen better words, maybe not. Kitty would know.

Dodge

Using her foot, Kitty pushed open the door of the General Store while carrying sandwiches, glasses and pitchers of lemonade on a tray. Jonas was grimly rearranging what was left of his stock after the fire. She smiled cheerily, "Hello Mr. Jonas. I know a bunch of volunteers are in your basement cleaning and fixing. I figured they'd be hungry, so I brought over lunch."

"Thank you, Miss Kitty. I'll go tell them to come up and eat. You know, this fire has taught me that the folks of Dodge sure pull together when there's trouble." He shook his head. "I don't know if this store will make it, even with a bank loan, but I know I've got friends."

Jonas hurried down to his basement to call the men up for lunch, and Kitty went to her next stop, Delmonico's. The place was packed even though the menu was reduced to tea and corn cakes with applesauce. Mrs. Delmonico hurried over to Kitty. "Miss Russell, look at this, folks are trying to help by giving us business." Mrs. Delmonico blinked back tears. "Even so, we can't charge much for what we have on the menu, so I don't see how we can survive, even with a bank loan." Kitty's heart went out. More than ever, she wished Matt was here. She put a hand on Mrs. Delmonico's shoulder. "You'll survive. I know it. I'll be back to have some tea and corn cakes with applesauce myself." She smiled encouragingly and went off to look for Mrs. Botkin. She hated the idea of talking to the malicious old bat, but she needed her in order to put an idea into action. It might not be a grand solution, but it could help just enough.

Salina

Matt rode into town and felt a strange mood in the air. Folks were hurrying off to fetch water with canteens, buckets and barrels, eagerly yet warily. No one knew where the money for access had come from, but everyone seemed to know it wouldn't last long. Matt hurried to the sheriff's office hoping to get answers from McKay. Last night the man had been too drunk to utter two coherent words. Matt pushed the door open, and found Jimmy slouched behind his desk looking worse for the wear. He sat up when he heard the door.

"Matt, I'll say it out. A lawman getting drunk is inexcusable. You know I've worn a badge for over 30 years. I swear, it never happened before and won't again. I hope you still got enough trust in me to believe that."

"Jimmy, we all make mistakes. Let's put that one behind us. We need to talk. Yesterday, I was riding near Elmira Farley's grave and I heard you."

McKay frowned, "Matt, I-I – she was a friend to me, just like she was to everyone in Salina."

Matt saw the turmoil behind Jimmy's words, and tried a different approach. "Jimmy, I've looked through all the public records and I'm curious about something. How did Elmira's husband die? There's no record of it anywhere."

Jimmy McKay looked long and hard at Matt, and finally whispered, "He committed suicide."

Matt nodded, "I suspected that. Lot's of folks try and hide it because they feel it's a shameful thing, particularly churchgoing folks. I always figure a lot of pain leads to it, and a lot of pain follows it. Tell me what you know."

MeKay rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. He'd never told this story, but if there was ever a time, now was it. "Matt, like I told you, when Jake Farley came to town he took quick to Elmira. Golly she was beautiful, and smart and funny and everything. Before Farley showed up, Elmira and me were – well – seeing each other. Things got hot and heavy a time or two, but we never – you know. Anyways, Farley was all fancy, rich and handsome. Elmira was smitten, but she was also sensible. She wouldn't marry him unless they settled here. She had family and friends she grew up with, and didn't want to leave. He agreed and they married. It was the biggest party this place has seen before or since, boy oh boy it was something. After that Elmira and I kept our distance, but I noticed she seemed sad and - well – not the woman I knew. That ate at me, so I went to her house when I knew Jake wouldn't be home." Jimmy pulled a bottle of whiskey from his desk drawer. He poured himself a shot and threw it back. "Elmira was glad to see me. She trusted me. Matt, I don't know if you ever felt real trust from a woman. It kinda makes you proud."

"I know, go on."

"I asked her why she was sad. At first she wouldn't answer, but I kept at it like woodpecker on a tree 'til she broke down. She told me Jake had been in an accident when he was 14. It left his manhood all messed up. Matt, he couldn't make love, and they couldn't have children. I asked her if she wanted to divorce him. I knew a woman divorcing a man was hard but not impossible. She didn't want to. She loved him and didn't want to embarrass him. So she accepted staying married to a man who couldn't satisfy her, or give her children."

"But, the twins?"

Jimmy swallowed hard, "That day, I comforted her, hugged her, brushed her tears away. One thing led to another and we – we did it. We gave each other the greatest pleasure either of us had ever known. Then we swore we'd never do it again, and I left."

"She was pregnant."

"Yep, and when folks around here found out – well – the town was excited for the couple. Even Jake acted pleased and proud, at least that's the way it looked. Right after the babies were born he bought up more land and gold and investment stuff. Then, Elmira found him hanging in the barn. Matt, she never forgave herself. She wouldn't even look at me. All of Farley's wealth and property went to her. She managed it all real well, and tried to raise the twins be decent, hard working people. She made them work for everything they got. I guess the problem was, they knew they were the richest kids in town – hell, in the county. They resented having to work when their mother seemed so generous with everyone else. They didn't understand what Elmira was trying to teach them. I saw what was happening, and I should have intervened. My heart kept telling me to visit Elmira, court her, marry her and help her raise the kids – my kids.

"Why didn't you?"

Jimmy gave a short laugh, "You probably won't understand this, Matt, but sometimes a woman's anger feels so strong, it can kinda paralyze a man. Elmira was frostier than a blizzard to me, and I didn't dare go near to try and melt the ice. Now I see that was a big mistake. Anyways, I wasn't alone with her again 'til she was dying. I went to see her and my heart sang when I saw how glad she was to see me. She told me she saw Gertrude and Wallace for what they were, and knew they couldn't handle wealth the right way. She said she'd leave everything to me in her will, and trusted that I'd give the twins what they needed and were ready for. Problem is, I never found that will. I figure she died before she had time to write it."

"You've looked?"

"Yep, in the room where she died and the safe deposit box where she left her papers."

"From what you've said about Elmira, there seems a good chance there's a will somewhere. Have you searched the rest of the house and property?"

"Nope. There's a snowball's chance in hell that Gertie will let me do that– stuck up like she is. And Matt, it could be there ain't no will."

"We're going to find out. I'll have to force Gertrude's hand with a search warrant. Getting one might be complicated, but I think I can do it. I have to. When folks run out of water, blood will flow instead."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Just about everyone in Dodge City and the surrounding area, spruced themselves up, donned their Sunday best, and headed to the Town Hall Sociable. As usual, Mrs. Botkin had organized the event, with the help of the few ladies in Dodge she deemed worthy. Looking as proud as a peacock, Mrs. Botkin sat down behind a table at the entrance to the town hall. As folks got in line to enter, she pointed to a hand written sign hanging above her head: **Admission Fee – Pay what you can. All money goes to a recovery fund for Delmonico's and Jonas' General Store**. The sociable had always been free. Tonight would be an exception, for a worthy cause. Smiling grandly, she opened a cashbox and announced to a long line of folks that they could begin entering.

Person after person gave her an approving nod, and put as much as they could into the cashbox. Mrs. Botkin graciously accepted their donations, and their praise: "Great idea." "Mighty fine thing." "Happy to help." Of course Kitty Russell was the one who had come to her with the idea, but no one had to know that.

The cash box was more than halfway full when the crowd thinned. There wasn't enough money to make those businesses whole again, but it would help. Mrs. Botkin was about to shut the lid to the box and join her husband inside, when Wallace Farley appeared. "Hope I'm not too late." He took 2 huge wads of cash from a bag and pressed them into the box. Mrs. Botkin's jaw dropped. Wally tipped his hat and walked inside.

The sociable was in full swing. Sam was playing the fiddle. Folks were dancing, laughing, eating and drinking. Wally spotted Kitty at a table with Doc and Festus. The three friends were having a fine time, and Kitty was positively radiant. Wally stood alone in a corner of the room, riveted by her every smile and gesture. After a while, Doc was dragged off to call a square dance and Festus was pulled along to join in. Kitty smiled and waved them on. Wally saw his opportunity to speak to her alone and approached the table, "Evening Kitty, mind if I sit for a moment?"

She smiled more warmly than he expected, and he sat beside her. "Kitty, I've been thinking about the things you said, and the man you spoke of, the good man. You must know I've figured out who he is. Folks around here talk about him with respect, and admiration. They feel gratitude and loyalty, and even affection. No one feels that way about me, and I don't blame them. I guess what I'm saying, Kitty, is that I'm looking at things a lot differently now."

"I figured." Kitty smiled. "When Mrs. Botkin walked by, she whispered about the money you put in the box."

"Yes well, I want to help set things right with those businesses. I'm not saying I caused any harm, mind you. I just want to see things set right."

Kitty nodded, "Setting things right is a good thing."

He smiled, basking in her approval. "Kitty, I am changing as a person because of you, so I have a question." She looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath. "That good man means a lot to you, but you two aren't married. I don't know why, but my guess is it has something to do with him wearing a badge. It could be that you don't want to marry a lawman, or maybe he doesn't want you to take on the risk of being a lawman's wife. Whatever the reason, you aren't married. So, my question is – are going to wait for him to take off that badge, or does another man have a chance? A man, for instance, who is changing for the better because of you."

Kitty looked into his eyes, "I'm glad you're looking at life differently. I think it will make you a happier person."

Wally sighed. "I have my answer. He's lucky man."

"I'm a lucky woman."

Wally got to his feet, "I'll say goodbye. With your answer being what it is, I'll take the late night stage home to Salina. It leaves in an hour. I want to see what my sister is up to, and talk to her about some things."

"Salina! I didn't know that's where you were from. Matt – Marshal Dillon – went to Salina after the sheriff sent a wire saying that he needed help. After Matt got there, he sent me a wire saying he had a big problem to solve."

"The problem, I'm afraid, may be my sister." Wally shook his head with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Kitty, it's a very long story."

"I see. Well, if you don't mind having company, I'll be on that stage with you. A visit to Salina sounds right to me."

The music ended and the breathless dancers applauded. Doc and Festus returned to the table. Before they could speak, Kitty looked up at them, "I'm taking the late night stage to Salina. It leaves in an hour."

"Miss Kitty, ain't that where Matthew went ta?"

"It is, and it's where Wally is from."

Festus looked perplexed. Doc rubbed his mustache, "Festus, anyone can see she's made up her mind. Don't try to understand, just accept."

"Doc, you know me well. I'd better go pack a few things." She kissed Doc's cheek, patted Festus' hand and was gone. Wally shrugged, "I'd better go get the lady a ticket."

Salina

The telegraph office was about to close when Matt pushed the door open. The clerk knew better than to ask the marshal to return the next day. Matt wrote out a message to be sent to Judge Brooker. Even with a mere outline of the facts, Matt figured the judge would issue a search warrant. They'd known each other for 15 years, since Matt's first days in Dodge. No one would say they were friends or companions, they maintained a professional distance. However, they had miles of respect for each other, respect and trust. The judge would issue a warrant; the challenge was reaching him quickly. Brooker was a circuit judge. Sending him a telegram without knowing his calendar, was tricky.

Matt handed the message to the clerk. "I want this sent out to Circuit Court Judge Brooker right away."

"Where do I send it?"

Matt slid a second piece of paper across the counter. "To the 8 towns on this list. I figure he's in one or will get to one soon." He dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "This should cover it."

Matt watched the clerk tap out the messages and nodded his thanks before leaving. He slipped one hand into a pocket and shook his head. If he was lucky, when he got back to Dodge his monthly pay would be waiting. He was down to his last few dollars and no longer had savings to tide him over when his pay was late. Of course Mr. Jonas and the Delmonicos never minded letting him run a tab, and Doc would pay for dinner a few times, after some phony grumbling. A smile touched his lips. And he could always count on a beer at the Long Branch.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The stagecoach rocked gently along as the early morning sun poked through the windows. Wally Farley blinked his tired eyes and looked at the beautiful red-head seated across from him. She was sound asleep, leaning back in her seat with her head tilted to one side. Over the day and a half they'd traveled together he'd revealed a lot about himself. Born into wealth, his father died when he and his sister were tiny babies. Their mother was strict. No – not cruel. She didn't beat them or even yell, but she made them earn everything they got. They worked harder than the ranch hands, at least that's how it seemed to them. At the same time, they saw how generous she was to everyone else. That made them angry and resentful, and it festered. Then she became ill quite suddenly, and died. She didn't leave a will, so everything went to him and his sister. They divided the assets, and made big plans to get richer and more powerful. He was seeing things differently now.

Kitty stirred in her seat, but didn't wake. Wally smiled, Kitty had told him a bit about herself, and he could recall every word.

"Me? Well – I grew up in New Orleans. My mother was beautiful and loving. My father? Let's just say he wasn't the salt of the earth. He'd be gone for months at a time - gambling or chasing some scheme or a skirt. He'd come back when his money ran out, and he needed a good meal. Then mama died and he took on my upbringing – sort of. He dragged me along wherever he went, and had this or that woman teach me what she thought a girl should know. He whined quite a bit about how I should be earning my keep. So – I learned to deal poker and faro, I learned to flirt, and I – I - did other things. When I was 19 I took the money I'd managed to keep from him and set out on my own. I got as far as Dodge, and I saw – I saw – something I liked, something I really liked, so I stayed. I'm there now, end of story."

Wally looked at Kitty, sleeping peacefully. It didn't take a genius to figure out that seeing Dillon had kept her in Dodge. He was sure, from what Kitty and others had said, that Dillon was quite a man. Kitty was certainly quite a woman, so beautiful and wise. He thought of what she'd said when he told her about his mother_. Wally, maybe she was just trying to raise you to appreciate what you had, and help you understand that lots of people have hard, hard lives. When folks struggled she led by example, and did what she could to help. Maybe that's what she hoped you and your sister would learn to do. She was a young woman when your father died and a lot fell on her shoulders. Maybe she wasn't perfect, but it sounds to me like she did her best._

Wally replayed those words again and again. His eyes grew moist. He didn't mourn when his mother died, but now the feeling of loss was overwhelming. Using his sleeve, he clumsily wiped his tears away. He could, and would still learn from his mother. Kitty Russell made him realize that. A long talk with Gertie was in order.

"Matt."

A smile tugged at Wally's lips. Kitty was talking in her sleep. He gently put a hand on her knee. "We're 5 minutes or so from Salina."

She blinked her eyes open, "I must be quite a sight."

"A beautiful sight."

"Hmm, Wally you are a flatterer at any time of the day or night."

Salina

Bert Stern watched his wife set hot cakes on plates for him, their two children and herself. Then she filled each child's cup half way with water.

Stern's voice was tight. "Sylvia, you haven't any water this morning."

"I'm not thirsty." She eased her body down into a chair and put a hand across her swollen belly.

Stern drummed his fingers on the table; his face grew stony. "We're almost out of water, and I can't wait for some – some miracle. I'm getting more now." He jumped to his feet.

"Bert no, we have what was paid for and we'll make it last a while longer. Let's give Marshal Dillon time to figure something out." She lowered her voice, trying not to alarm the children. "There are gunmen all over Farley property ready to – to …" Sylvia's eyes welled up. She forced back her tears, but her children's eyes grew wide.

Bert went to the door and grabbed two canteens. "I'm going to get water, gunmen or not. We can't live like this." With a last look at his wife and kids, he left.

Little Mary took her brother's hand, she didn't know happening but it felt bad. Sylvia reached out to pull her two children to her. A contraction hit. "Not now," she pleaded silently, "not now." She drew her two children to her, "It's going to be all right."

Matt

Matt burst into Sheriff McKay's office waving a sheet of paper. "Here it is, the search warrant. Judge Brooker took the trouble of having a rider deliver it. We can search the house, barn and all property under the name Farley."

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck, "Gertrude won't agree to it Matt, even with a warrant. She likes to be in control. She won't let us do a search, and Matt, she has armed guards."

"Jimmy, are you saying you won't come with me to enforce this warrant?"

McKay stood and buckled on his gun belt. "Nope, it has to be done and I'm glad to be doing it with you Matt. It's just I wish it didn't have to play out this way, but I guess I wish a lot of things. If wishes were horses beggars would ride. Let's go."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Wally helped Kitty into a carriage and flicked the reins. When their stagecoach reached Salina, Kitty went directly to the sheriff's office and found it empty. After a quick breakfast, she decided to take Wally up on his invitation to see the Farley property and meet his sister. Matt and Sheriff McKay might even be there. She knew that Matt would be beyond surprised to see her, and she hoped it would be a good surprise. She didn't want to inadvertently complicate a difficult situation.

"We'll be there before you know it, Kitty." Wally urged the horse faster. Thoughts of his sister and the goals they one shared were making him uneasy.

Matt and Jimmy McKay walked up the steps to Gertrude's front door. The usual armed guards stood outside. They stared but didn't move. Matt knocked on the door, and the grey haired maid answered. Matt took off his hat. "We're here to see Miss Farley." Without waiting for a response, he waked past her. McKay followed. They went directly to the sitting room. Matt pushed the door open without knocking. Gertrude jumped up from the couch and glared.

"Guests are usually announced by my maid. Is there some reason for this rude intrusion?"

Matt set the search warrant on the table and tapped it with a finger. "This is a warrant from Judge Brooker. It gives us the right to search this house and all of your property. We'll start with the house."

"You will do no such thing. You will not invade my privacy, go through my possessions, or wander around my property. Leave before I have you thrown out."

Before Matt could answer, the door opened again. A husky, scar faced man shoved Bert Stern into the room, face bruised and eye swollen. Matt recognized the burly man as Max Jones, an ex con. Jones had an iron grip on Bert. "Miss Farley, I caught him riding his mule onto your property. Seems he was heading to South Creek."

"Nice work Max. You'll be rewarded. Marshal, it's lucky my man was vigilant. The lawmen around here seem to be occupied with foolishness. Arrest this man for trespassing." She tossed her head. "It's up to you, Matt. At least I know you're competent. Our town sheriff here isn't good for much."

"Gertrude, we're going to do what we came for." Matt tapped the warrant. "We'll begin our search now."

"Over my dead body. This is ridiculous. What on earth are you searching for?"

Sheriff McKay spoke for the first time, "If you must know, your mother's will."

Gertrude blanched for a split second, just long enough for Matt to notice. For the first time he was sure that Gertrude knew about a will.

"That's preposterous." Gertrude crossed her arms in front of her. "My mother didn't leave a will. She grew ill unexpectedly and obviously, did not have time to write one."

"Then why not let them search, dear sister."

All eyes moved to door. It had been pushed opened yet again. Wally walked in with a beautiful redhead.

"Wally!"

"Kitty?"

Gertie was surprised. Matt was shocked. His eyes locked with Kitty's. She read in his concern that she was being held against her will. Her eyes reassured him - she was fine, he shouldn't worry. He nodded slightly.

"Well dear brother, pray tell who is this?" Gertrude pointed at Kitty. "It appears Marshal Dillon knows her."

"Her name is Kitty Russell. I met her in Dodge City. She's a good friend of Marshal Dillon's." Gertrude's eyes examined Kitty, inch by inch from head to toe. Her voice dripped with icy distain. "A good friend – well, well - there is no accounting for taste, is there?"

Silence hung over the room. Matt was about to bring the conversation back to the warrant, when the door creaked open again, this time slowly. Two, dusty faced children walked in holding hands, a little boy and an even smaller girl. The children spotted Bert and ran over. "Papa, papa." The little boy paid no mind to the man gripping his father's arm, or to the other adults in the room. He knew what he had to say. "Papa, mama says her time has come. She told us to get Mrs. Woods, but she's not home so we looked for you." The little girl looked up at her father and whispered, "We followed your mule's tracks, just like you taught us."

Kitty looked at the thin, battered man and the two small children. Things were making less and less sense, but she knew for sure that a woman needed help. "Sir, is Mrs. Woods the town midwife?"

Bert struggled to pull free, "Yes ma'am, and if she ain't home she's likely tending somebody else." Max's tightened his grip on Bert's arm.

"Maybe I can help." Kitty stepped closer to Stern. "I'm not a midwife or a doctor, but I've helped a doctor at a lot of births."

Matt nodded. "She sure has. Stern, take your children and Kitty, and go to your wife. Max, let go of him."

Gertrude put up a hand. "That man trespassed, and I'm pressing charges. He can't be released, he'll run away. "

"Don't be ridiculous, Gertrude." Matt whipped around to face her. "Stern isn't running anywhere. He has these two children and another one the way." He turned to the ex-con. "Max, let him go."

Max looked at the two children staring up at him with fear and hope. He loosened his grip. "Go on mister be with your wife and your little kids."

Stern took his children's hands and gestured at Kitty to follow. She took a step and the wooden plank beneath her foot shifted. She staggered forward. Matt grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. She found her footing quickly. "Thanks Matt, I'm fine. See you later." She hurried out the door behind Stern and his children. Matt stared at the floor. Kitty had tripped in the exact spot that Gertrude had the other day. Strange. He got down on one knee and wiggled the plank. It was very loose. He lifted it from the floor. Underneath was a folded piece of paper. He stood and read aloud.

_I, Elmira Farley, being of sound mind, leave here my last will and testament. Upon my death I wish all of my property, possessions, money and investments to go to James McKay, the current Sheriff of Salina, Kansas. He is father of my twins, Gertrude and Wallace. To James McKay, I ask that you share this inheritance with our children in increments. I do not wish them to be destitute or lacking in comfort, but I wish them to have only as much as they have the wisdom to handle. Jimmy, I was foolish in life in many ways. I death I think I am wiser._

_Elmira Farley._

Matt handed the will to Jimmy. Wally stared at his sister, fists clenched and face reddening. "You knew about this. You hid our mother's will."

"Oh please, don't be so high and mighty. We both worried about what she was going to leave us when she died. We agreed that after all the dishes we washed, and weeds we pulled, and everything else, we deserved to get it all. Fortunately, I was with her in this very room, when she died. The will was in plain sight, and I hid it as soon as she kicked off. That, dear brother, was my worst mistake. I should have taken the time to burn the thing." She looked at Jimmy and shook her head, "You, how could you be my father? My father was perfect. My father was a great man."

Matt took Gertrude's arm. "You're under arrest for acts of fraud against James McKay. Jimmy, take her to town and lock her in a cell. Then spread the word for folks to go and get the water they need. I'm assuming you'll allow free access."

McKay whispered hoarsely, "Of course, the old rules will be back in place. Folks know what pathways to take." He silently clipped handcuffs on his daughter, thinking about what might have been. If only he'd tried to penetrate the wall Elmira had put up between them, things might have been different. He took Gertrude's arm and led her out the door.

Wally stared into space. His entire world had been turned upside down in such a short time. He saw Matt watching him, and not knowing what else to do or say, extended his hand, "I'm Wally Farley. I've heard good things about you Marshal." Matt smiled crookedly and shook the outstretched hand, "Call me Matt. I was just about to inform your sister's army of gunmen that it's over. There are at least a dozen out there. I don't want them shooting folks or beating them up, when they go to get water. Care to give me a hand?"

"I'd like that, and I'll pay those men whatever my sister promised. Seems the fairest thing, even under these circumstances. I – um – figure trying to be fair is a good idea. I didn't always think that way. Kitty gave me a talking to."

"I see." Matt grinned, "And that is something you'll never forget."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you readers for sticking with this convoluted story. To everyone who left a comment - your thoughts, ideas and insights are awesome. Thank you. I hope you all find the ending satisfying.

On with the finale.

Starting with the 2 men on the Farley porch, Matt and Wally went to the gunmen who'd been hired by Gertrude, and sent them on their way. Wally paid what they'd been promised, and without question or comment, each man rode off without looking back.

"Wally, now that that's taken care of, can you lend me a wagon? I want to haul water to Bert Stern's place."

"Of course. I'll help you fill some barrels and load up."

Matt drove off to the Stern's with 2 barrels of water in the back of a wagon and 4 full canteens in the front. Enough for now. He knocked on front door of the cabin and Bert opened up with a big grin on his bruised face. "It's a girl."

"Congratulations." Matt patted Bert's arm. "I've got water in that wagon, and there won't be any problems from here on out."

"Thanks, Marshal. I'll unload. You go take a look at my new girl. She's beautiful, just like my wife and little Mary.

Matt knocked lightly on the bedroom door, and Kitty opened it half way. "Matt." Her lower lip was trembling with stress and fatigue. He touched her cheek. "Kitty, Doc will be so proud of you when I tell him about this." She smiled. "Come in and have a look." Matt stepped into the room. Mrs. Farley was glowing with joy. In her arms, snug in a blanket, was tiny girl with downy gold hair. "Marshal, I don't know what I would have done without Kitty. This little one had a rough time being born." She ran her finger down the infant's soft face. "We're naming her Kathleen Grace, after Kitty, who came in here like God's grace."

Kitty kissed the top of the baby's head, "Matt and I will leave you to enjoy your family. Don't worry about a thing. We'll be by tomorrow with some meals."

Matt nodded. "And there's plenty of water, Bert's unloading the barrels now."

"Marshal, I have a lot to thank you for too. My husband put himself in danger and, I – I hate to think about what could have happened."

"It's over, no need to think about it. Like Kitty said, just enjoy your family."

When they got outside Kitty took a long, deep breath. Matt helped her into the wagon. They rode in silence, enjoying each other's company, but too full of things to say to know where to begin. They were halfway to town when Matt stopped the wagon. "What's wrong, Matt?" He lifted her chin, and gave her a long slow kiss that deepened and deepened. They came up for air and she smiled. "Yep, when there's too much say, it's best to start with the basics." He laughed and picked up the reins.

A FEW DAYS LATER

After spending another day in Salina, Kitty and Matt got on the late night stage to Dodge. The ride was long but the hours flew by, filled with tales the two cities. When they reached Dodge, they went their separate ways to tend to business, but agreed to meet at her place for dinner in a few hours.

Matt hurried to his office knowing that stacks of mail, telegrams and wanted posters would be waiting, and hoping his month's pay would be too. He quickly found out that the backlog of work was indeed there, but his pay wasn't. He sat at his desk and worked nonstop until a glance at the clock told him he'd better get a move on, to be on time for dinner. He shoved on his hat and headed down the street, thinking about the work he'd left undone. He was so distracted he almost plowed into Mrs. Botkin. He stopped short and tipped his hat, "Sorry ma'am."

She looked up, startled. "M-Marshal D-Dillon, I didn't expect to see you b-back in town."

Matt smiled inwardly. Kitty had filled him in on the old biddy's assumption that he'd moved from Dodge and left Kitty. "Mrs. Botkin, I know my job is dangerous, but I wouldn't think my return would be that much of a shock. Excuse me, I'm on my way to Kitty's and I'm in a hurry to get there."

He strode on without waiting for a response. Imaging the look on her face was good enough. He raced up the back stairs of the Long Branch, and Kitty opened the door before he knocked. "Hello Cowboy, come in. I can tell you've been busy. Was your pay there like you hoped?"

"Nope." He glumly set his hat on a peg. They both knew he didn't care about money. He'd brushed off too many attempts at bribery or pay-offs to count. But, he didn't like running up endless tabs or relying on generous friends for too long.

Wanting to lighten his mood, she put hand on his cheek and smiled wickedly. "You poor cowboy, I hope you don't starve."

He grinned, "Just imagine, a poor cowboy like me, here with the woman who could have been the queen of Kansas."

They both laughed and he lightly kissed her lips.

"Come help me set the table, dinner's about ready."

He set out plates and silverware while she opened a bottle of wine and filled two glasses. Then they carried out platters of fried chicken, biscuits and collard greens."

"Looks great, Kitty." He served them both and started to pick up a warm, flaky biscuit.

"Matthew, Matthew." The knock on the door was insistent.

Matt sighed, "Come in Festus."

"Ah sure am pained to be disturbin' ya supper, but a rider cum flyin' inta town like a bat outta hades. He had this here envelope fur ya. I said I'd git it ta ya mucho pronto." Matt took it from his deputy. It was from Wally Farley. "Thanks Festus."

"What's in it, Matthew?" Festus sniffed the air. "My this chicken sure smells tasty." He put a hand on a chair to pull it out.

Under the table, Matt used his foot to hold the chair in place. If Festus started eating, there'd be no getting rid of him. "Festus, I'd appreciate it you'd you go check the streets. Now."

Festus looked at Matt and could see there was no point in arguing. He slowly moved towards the door with an exaggerated sigh. Kitty took pity. "Festus, after you check the streets tell Sam you deserve a beer on the house."

"Thank ya Miss Kitty." His mood picked up and he left with a smile.

Matt opened the envelope and found a check for $498.50, with a letter. He read aloud.

_Dear Matt,_

_I didn't have time to say everything I wanted to before you and Kitty left, so I hope this message reaches you quickly. I'm returning the money you paid for water access. Since my sister didn't legally own the property when she accepted the payment, and Jimmy doesn't charge for access, it's only right that this money be returned. Believe me, it wasn't easy to find out where the money came from, but Jimmy finally told me._

_Sadly, it's too late for Jimmy and me to have a father/son relationship, but I know we can be friends. I told him about everything that happened in Dodge – everything. But I also explained how I've changed. He believes me, and gave me the house and ranch, trusting that I'll run the ranch fairly. I will, and I'm also trying to follow my mother's footsteps by helping people in the community. Folks are already looking at me differently, and that feels good._

_As for my sister, Jimmy decided not to press charges. He thinks jail would only make her angrier and more bitter. She'd not grateful for that, and barely speaks to Jimmy even though he gives her a small allowance. I'm letting her live at the house, and she spends her days rubbing her skin with fancy creams and complaining. I've been trying to talk some sense into her, but have had no luck so far. I almost feel sorry for her. Her life is empty except for her anger._

_Matt, please tell Kitty that I will always be grateful to her, and if you two ever visit Salina, be sure to stop by the ranch._

_Respectfully,_

_Wally_

_PS: The local schoolteacher is pretty, sweet and awful smart. Wish me luck._

Matt slowly set the letter on the table. "Kitty, you made a big difference in Wally's life. I wish I could have done the same for Gertrude."

"Matt there was a small something in Wally's heart that allowed him to hear what I was saying. Let's hope that Wally will keep talking to Gertrude, and one day she'll be ready to hear." She gently rubbed his hand. "Let's eat."

Matt lifted his fork, but was still pensive. "Kitty, I keep thinking about Jimmy McKay and Elmira Farley. They could have been together for all those years before her death, but he didn't try to penetrate the wall she put up. He was a lawman, Kitty. He confronted lots of hard things over the years, he should have been able to ..." He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe, I understand how he felt, and it's not a good feeling. Kitty when we argue or you're angry at me, I know – well, let's just say the way I handle it isn't the best."

Kitty put a hand on his, "Matt, maybe if Elmira had given him even a tiny opening, they would have talked, and forgiven each other, and things may have been different. But Matt - we are not Jimmy and Elmira. No matter what challenges we face, or what arguments we have, we will always find our way back to each other. You can count on that."

Matt squeezed her hand and thought of the conversation they'd had before he left. "Kitty remember when I said that if I didn't get back from Salina in time for the sociable, I'd make it up to you?"

"Of course, I'm holding you to that."

"Well - I was thinking that, after dinner, I could provide dessert, a real sweet dessert. After all, I know exactly what you like." His looked across the room and his eyes rested on the large bed in the alcove.

She followed his gaze. Her eyes lit up and a grin took over her face, "Um Cowboy, I wouldn't mind having dessert before dinner, if it's all right with you."

He stood and took her hands to lead her to bed. "Whatever you say, queen of Kansas."

The End


End file.
